Was There Love A Lie?
by supersweetp
Summary: Ally Dawson thought that Austin Moon was her one true love but everything came crashing down once they were married and had thier daughter Ashley Miranda Moon.Austin started coming home very late every night and whenever Ally asked where did he go,it would always be'I was out.'Do you think that their love true or was it just another fairytale.Please R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. review please and thanks**

**- supersweetp**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I was at home sitting on the couch just waiting for Austin to come he's been coming home very late,and when i saylate i mean late like past

midnight and he finishes work around 6 in the whenever i ask him where he went or why did he come late he would just say "I was out."Not to

mention that we have a two year old daughter named Ashley Miranda Moon.I'm the one who has to take care of her and buy all of her Ashley learned

how to talk a couple of months ago,her first word was daddy.I nearly cried when she said that and she loks just like has his blonde hair,his eyes and

his she been asking for Austin but all I could tell her was "Daddy is coming soon",after all she was only two.

Suddenly I heard a click sound coming from the door.I look and he's there taking of his shoes.

"Austin where have you been?" I asked

"I was out." He said

"You always say that, I'm starting to think your cheating on know hard it is for me to watch Ashley 24/7 without any even missed her first

birthday. Aren't you ashamed of takes two people to raise a baby not one."I should know what i've been feeling for the past 2 years.

"Ally! I'm not cheating on are you so your own seriously."

"Well maybe because I'm your wife." I said

"Yeah sadly" He muttered

My eyes started to water.I had to be i can't help it I'm started to run down my face."what did you just say to me." I couldn't believe what i just heard.I thought he loved me sice we were 16 but I guess the love faded away. " What about you wish she wasn't even born?Do you know what her first word was here me it was daddy and yet she never see's

was the last time you saw you own daughter huh?Tell me.''

After that I just ran upstairs and locked myself in the guest room.I didn't want to see that night I cried myself to sleep.

Austin's POV

Ally was right about all those things she last time I've seen Ashley was about two weeks.I can't believe I'm setting a bad example for Ashley.I walked

up the stairs to Ashley's walked down the hallway I heard crying.I braced my ear against the guest room door and heard the crying became louder.i

can't beliieve I made Ally her cry breaks my i reached Ashley's room,I gently pushed the door open and saw the little girl sleeping in her

crib.I gently rubbed her little then I noticed she looks just like me.I fell on my knees and started crying.I couldn't believe what i was

sleeping little girl in front of me was my blood,my little did I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry about chapter 1 so I changed up chapter 2 and I hope you like R&R**

**-Parveena (supersweetp)**

* * *

Was There Love just A Lie?

Previously in chapter 1

Ally was right about all those things she said. The last time I've seen Ashley was about two weeks ago.I can't believe I'm setting a bad example for Ashley.I walked

up the stairs to Ashley's room, but when I walked down the hallway I heard crying.I braced my ear against the guest room door and heard the crying became louder.I

can't believe I made Ally her cry, it breaks my heart to know that I did that. When i reached Ashley's room,I gently pushed the door open and saw the little girl sleeping in her

crib.I gently rubbed her little head when I noticed she looks just like me.I fell on my knees and started crying.I couldn't believe what i was missing. This

sleeping little girl in front of me was my blood,my little did I do?

Chapter 2

Austin's POV

The next morning I woke up on the floor of Ashley's room who by the way was still sleeping.I wanted to be there when she wakes up.I still can't believe I hadn't seeen her in two weeks and I missed her very first I really feel then I saw movements coming from the crib.I get up and look was my beautiful daughter Ashley Miranda Moon sitting in the corner of the crib playing with one of her teddy bears. And then she saw me.

"Daddy!" she shouted at the top of her lungs

"hey sweetie,did you miss me?"I asked

" Yes daddy" she said in her cute little baby voice

" well then,let's go downstairs to make breakfast"

"ok"

So then I lifted her and took her downstairs.I noticed that Ally hasn't woken up yet and I guess that she would probably stay for a while after what happened.I put Ashley in her high chair and asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

"What does my little princess want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with chocolate chips!" said Ashley in her baby voice

Wow she really is just like me and their's no doubting we had breakfast I gave her a piggy back up the stairs to go take a bath since I was going to take her to the park or something but I wanted to get Ally's permission first to see if it was ok.I wrapped on the guest room door and surprisingly Ally said come in. So I put Ashley down hand held her little hand and opened the Ally was,sitting on the bed,her eyes were bloodshot red and there were some tissues beside her.

" Yes Austin "she said trying to sound calm

"I -uh just wanted to know if I could take Ahley to the park."

"Sure just shower her first "

i was surprised that this was going well

"ok then thanks,Ashley say goodbye to mommy"

"bye bye mommy" said Ashley and let go of my to hug Ally.

"Mommy what's wrong"

"It's ok Ashley nothing's wrong with mommy,just go have fun with daddy ok."

"ok mommy I will, wuv you"

After Ashley said said goodbye,I showered her and put her clothes on.

"ready Ashley" and with that we went to the park.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry but this is my last chapter for a while because I'm going on vacation for a few weeks in you like it.**

**Please R&R**

**-supersweetp**

* * *

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I can't believe now Austin is dropping everything for Ashley.I don't know if he even remembers but he has some recording to do.I came out of the guest room and went downstairs to eat I got in the kitchen,I see a fresh stack of pancakes with strawberries on top on the counter just waiting for me.I walked over to the pancakes and next to the plate was a note.

Dear Ally,

I made pancakes just the way you like you like it.I'm so sorry for what happened last night I didn't mean what I said.I'm so sorry and I hope you forgive me.

Love Austin and Ashley

I was really nice of him to do that.I really do like his pancakes so I started to dig was I took the pancakes in the living room,sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Austin's POV

I took Ashley to the park and then we went to the mall to get some ice both ordered the same flavour, knew we had so much in I feel very guilty for abandoning little girl is my little baby.

Right now me and Ashley are in my car driving home.I'm in the front while Ashley is in her car seat in the back.I wonder if Ally liked her pancakes.

When I parked the car in the driveway,I got out and went over to Ashley so I could unbuckle I was done she climbed down and held my hand.I locked the doors and took out my keys to open the front I did so,I walked in to find Ally sleeping on the couch in the living room and beside her was an empty plate full of maple syrup.I smiled and leaned in.I gently pressed my lips against her forehead.i whispered

"I love Allyson Moon."

I got up and went to go find Ashley to put her down for a nap.

Ally's POV

After he left I smiled,I was half asleep when he came home with by slowly our relationship is getting better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 and this is clearly my last chapter for this story for now since i'm going on vacation tomorrow night so wish me luck**

**please R&R and once again I don't own anything cuz if I did Austin and Ally would be dating right now**

**And I wont be updating till around the begining of september because im coming back on the 2nd**

**-supersweetp**

* * *

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

After I left Ally,I went to go find Ashley who was in her room drawing a picture.

"Hey Ashley what are you drawing?"I asked her

"Hi daddy,i'm drawing a picture of our family" she said while proudly holding up her drawing which had three pointed out who was small one was her,the medium size one was Ally and the the taller one was me.

"that was really good.I'll go hang it up in mommy and daddy's room ok?"

"ok"

"but first it's time for you to take a nap"i said to her

"yes daddy" she said and with that I put into her crib and covered her.

"goodnight daddy" said ashley and I chuckled since it was still noon and not night

" yes goodnight princess" I took her picture and closed the door.I walked down the hall and opened our bedroom door.I put it on the night table and laided down on the bed and shortly fell asleep

* * *

**Thank you again everybody for reviewing cuz it means me luck tomorrow because i'll be on my way**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im sorry i took so long to update but om back now since I went to Guyana hope you enjoy**

* * *

When i woke up the house was quiet so went upstairs to Ashley's i looked she was tucked in fast asleep.i then walked to our bedroom and saw Austin asleep too. ismiled and lay down next to him and started playing with his hair think how i had a wonderful life with a husband and a beautiful little girl.I then walked downstairs to the kitchen since there was nothing to do. i picked up my famous sacred book.i took the book outside onto the front at had so much memories in when i had my crush on dallas to when i was about to leave Miami to go to New York for that music school.

I then heard the phone ring

I answered it and said "hello"

"hi is Austin Moon there?"

"umm yes and who are you?"

"im Nicole his girlfriend"

i nearly dropped the phone.i put my hand on my mouth and started shaking my head.

"ok then can you call back please?"

"sure bye"

"bye"

I ran upstairs to our bedroom and yelled

"Austin Moon how could you!"

"how could i what "he answered sleepily

"be dating Nicole"

he immediatly jumped up

"Ally I-I-I can explain "no me and ashley are out of here


	6. Chapter 6

Was There Love a Lie?

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

"What no no please dont go"

"Why should I stay since you have Nicole.'I said while getting two duffel bags from the closet.

I started filling it my clothes and a couple pairs of eyes were full of tears while some streaming down my face.

"Ally where are you going?"he asked starting to cry himself which is a rare sight to see since he doesnt cry

"Me and Ashley are going to stay at Trish's house."

I brought the duffel bags to Ashley's room to wake her up"Ashley sweetie its timeto wake up.'

'Why mommy im tired."

"well honey were going to stay at Aunty Trish's house for a little while"i said trying not to cry

"what wrong mommy are you sad?"

"no but its okay but lets say goodbye to daddy'

"okey dookie"she said while nodding her head

we went back to my room and there Austin was with his head in his hands.I cleared my throut and he looked up.

"bye bye daddy i will miss you."Ashley said running up to hug him.

"'I will to princess"he said hugging her and then looking at me

"bye Ally I love you"

"well im sorry but its a little to late for that now."i said looking away

i went over took Ashley's hand,got the duffel bags and went downstairs to get the car I got my car keys i stared at the phone in disgust

"lets go Ashley"

we went outside,got in the car and drove to trish's we got there i got the bags ,took Ashley's hand and rang the opened the door and gasped

"Ally whats wrong?"

"Trish A-A-Austin c-c-cheated on me"i said with more tears coming down my face.I couldnt hold it in anymore

"oh my god let me teach Austin a lesson."

"no its okay if he wants to be with someone else let him be"

"But Ally he-"

'its okay but can me and Ashley stay here for a "

"sure sure you know you dont have to ask me because your always welcome here.

i smiled at her sincerely "Than you so much Trish I dont know what would I do without you.

I went inside and dropped the duffel bags

~~~~Later That Night~~~

I couldnt sleep at that was on my mind was Austin.I wonder what he's doing right right now i'm crying my heart out.I bet he's enjoying himself with Nicole.I looked down beside me and there was Ashley sleeping soundly at my side.I brushed her hair from her face and smiled is the only thing I have left of him.I thought he was the one.I even gave up a once in a life time chance to go to a famous music school but I turned it down just for him but i guess I was wrong.I guess not everybody has a happy ending.I sighed and slowly difted off to sleep

* * *

**Hope you liked it please R&R thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like R&R thanks**

**-supersweetp**

* * *

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 7

Austin's POV

I feel so stupid right now.I just had to date of her I lost my family but its not all her fault,its mine too.I always come home late because after work I usually head to Nicole's beautiful wife is gone and my little baby is gone too.I really messed see I met Nicole at a day after work some of my friends said I needed a night out.I kept saying no but then I eventually gave we got to the club I saw kept looking at each other and after a while I went over and introduced was the same age as me, and Ally got married at 24 and had Ashley at we started talking and I bought us some got drunk,danced and went to her doesnt know about Ally or Ashley.I am such a terrible terrible person.I even missed my daughter's first little princess's it was her birthday I was going to go home and be at the party but sice Nicole didn't know she reserved us a spot at a very expensive resturaunt and I couldn't back to think about it I did miss Ally's birthday too.I just feel like to die right now.I don't know what else to do.I sighed and put my head in my hands.I started crying and crying.I lost my one true love and my little baby.

WHAT DID I DO?


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry i havent updated in a long time since there's school and all so you like it and please R&R thanks**

**~~supersweetp~~**

* * *

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 8

15 Years in the future

Days went by which turned into weeks which eventually turned to turned into a beautiful now in gr. she remembers little about her for Ally it was hard for her to see her little girl grow up and yet cry for still misses got a divorce about a week after the never told Ashley the story of her dad and she never would be turning 18 soon.

Right now it was a warm Saturday night in Miami,Florida and Ally and Ashley were watching The Notebook.

"Mom that movie never gets boring"Ashley said to her mother

"I know right"

"Well mom i'm going to bed."said Ashley while she yawned

"okay,im just gonna clean up and then head on up"said Ally

Ashley went upstairs to her room and went to Ashley slowly drifted to sleep,she dreamt of knew her mother would never tell her but it wouldnt hurt to dream would it? She knew that he oviously has blonde hair since Ally has still wondered how he really looked like and what was his personality just forgot about it and fell asleep.

The next morning after they both had breakfast."Ashley can you run to the store to pick up eggs,milk and bread'

"Sure mom"said Ashley as she ran up the stairs to change her clothes

Ashley's POV

Since mom sending me to the store i decided to wear skinny jeans and a pink top that says I 3 PINK and a pair of black flats.I run downstairs,grab my car keys and head out to my car.I got it for my sixteenth I was pull out the driveway,I remembered what to pick I reached to the grocery store,I parked the car and headed i finished getting everything my mom wanted i wento the line ups and stood in line.I look to the other line beside and see a coulpe in there 30's cuddling together.I smile,i wish mom could be happy like that.I looked at the guy and noticed he had blonde hair and kinda looked like guy caught me staring and i turnrd my head the corner of my eye I can see a surprised look on his hace and i wonder was holding a bag of chips and popcorn when he came up to me.

"Umm excuse but do I know you"he asked

"No i'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person"

"Oh okay but can you tell me your name?"

"Sure it's Ashley Miranda Moon"and as soon as I said that he dropped the bag of chips and popcirn but by time then it was my turn to cash out so I did and left but while I was leaving,I saw that he was still staring at my and his eyes were starting to glisten with tears.I dont know what that was about so I just went oto my car,drove home and went inside the house.I went into the kitchen and there she was reading some magazine.

"hey mom i'm back"

"oh hey honey,did you get everything I asked you too?"

"Yup but something strange happened"

"like what?"

"well I was standing in line to cash out when I saw a cute couple standing in the other line when the guy caught me staring.I quickly turned my head but then he came over with a confused was holding a bag of popcorn and chips when he asked me if I knew but I said sorry but I think you have the wrong said okay and asked what my name was and as soon I told him he dropped the bags and had a surprised look on his that it was my turn to be checked out and when I was done I looked back at the guy and saw that he was still looking at me but his eyes were glistened with he had blonde hair just like me."

Mom was silent for a few momments and didnt say anything.

"Mom!Mom!"I said while waving my hand in front of her face.

"Yeah,Yeah Ashley that was strange"she said while coming back to her senses

"Well i'm going up to my room to do homework"

"okay then"she said and then went into the living room. When I got up to my room I got out my homework and remembered about my project about my ancesters or something so I went downstairs and asked my mom where I could get pictures of my said in her office so I went inside,sat down by one of her drawers and opened itThe drawer was full of then I took out a few and started lokking through were some of grandma and grandpa,some of mom in Sonic Boom which I still believed is stillup and running but when I got to the next picture i nearly dropped people who were inside the picture were mom,me and the guy who I saw in the store.I gasped,could that be my father?


	9. Chapter 9

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 9

Ashley's POV

I stared in shock as I looked at the was the guy who talked to me at the grocery we have some connection or something because if he talked to me and now I see a whole buch of pictures of him,that has to mean something right?

I got up and grabbed the picture to go show she was watching tv.I went and stood in front of her.

"Mom look this is guy who talked to me."as soon as I said that she looked this mean something?

"Mom?Mom?"I said waving my hands in front of her face.

"huh?"

"Does this guy mean something or what because first he asks me if I know him and now I see pictures of him in our house."

"Well sweetie,I dont thnk I can tell you"

"Ughh mom why cant you tell me,Im 17 almost practically a adult."

"Well Ashl-"

"Please mom,I'm begging does he mean to us?Is he important?"

she sighed and said"okay Ashley"

"YES!" she chuckled

"Okay so it all started in high dated and when high school ended we ended up getting after that,about 2 years later we had if you dont understand what i'm saying."She sighed "let me make it clear,He's is your father"

"What? Really how could you not tell me about my own father"

"Well let me finish the after we had you,I thought we would live happily evr after or, so I you were born things started to started coming home late,way after like 2 or 3 o clock in the he finishes work at whenever I would call him and ask him where is he?It would always be "im out".I was heartbroken.i was young with a baby.I also had to take care of you sometimes would not see you for a long time like 2 weeks or even missed your first and second birthday because of work and I quote "work".Then one day after he came I sat on the couch waiting for him to I asked him,he said it was none of my we had a the fight I thought things were getting better but I was so day after i woke up from a nap.I went upstairs and peeped in on you and saw him sleeping I went downstairs and got my song book since i've hadnt written in it a long time.I went outside but then the phone rung so I picked it up and you wont believe who called."

"Who?"I asked anciously

"It was your father's girlfriend."

"What! So he cheated on you." There were tears in my eyes

"Yes and when I asked him denied it.I was so I went upstairs and confronted him.I was so upset.I packed clothes for you and me,Picked you up since you were still sleeping and went to my car.I then drove to Trish's house and from then on she helped me out alot.I really really appricate what she has done for me."

"OMG!"

"So this dumb ass in the picture is my father." My mother shook her her head at my language and sighed"yes he is"

"Mom can I ask ypu one more question.'

'Sure Ashley you can ask how much you want"

"okay but what was his name."

she closed her eyes and one single tear rolled down her face"Austin Moon"

"Oh so thats why you had Moon a couple years ago but then you changed it back."

"Yeah I sent the divorce papers and he signed so I was no longer married"

I hugged my mom and as soon as I did she hugged my I pull back she looks at me"You look just like him"

"Thanks mom for telling me but I shouldnt of forced you to tell me"

"its okay Ashley,I had to tell you someday.

I got up and went I reached the top,I stared at the picture.

Was ther love a lie or was it just a fairytale.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone im so so sorry i havent been updating as much as I used because of school and thanks for the followers the favouriting and the thanks to queenc1 and Awesomesause325 for reviewing like every single one of my R&R thanks**

**~supersweetp~**

* * *

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 10

Ashley's POV (sorry I just thought that I would put most of it in hers since she got older now)

I still couldnt believe why he would cheat on mom and no wonder he asked me if I knew him and when I said my name,he dropped his stuff. I still wanted to know why he would cheat on mom because she is a wonderful person with a great taste of now to think of it thats where I got my last name from.I cant believe I didnt even notice there's alot of stuff going on in my mind right now and he really is a son of a bitch to do that. I have other important things to worry about so I guess I'll drop has almost been two weeks since mom told me and 1 day before my thats right my birthday is on Saturday which is tomorrow.I did my usual routine in the morning and ate breakfast.I then remembered that I had to get decorations for my party so I told mom and went to the mall.I hope I dont see that horror who I call my father.I got out of my car and went inside I walked to the party supply store,I saw him.I guess I jinxed was sitting down on a little sofa in Hollister while the same lady I saw with him before,posing in the mirror with the clothes that she was trying on.I guess thats my stepmom. I didint know where it would come to this day where I say I have a stepmom.I wasnt very close to Hollister but I was farely close to see that my dad was looking bored as ever.I really wanted to know more about does he like?Whats his favourite colour?But most importantly,Why did he cheat on mom?I wonder if he will notice me when I walk by. I know i shouldnt what the hell,why not so I took my time and walked right by the part where they were and out of the corner of my eyes I see him get up and run to me.I decided to play dumb.

"Umm hello again"

"Hi,you dont know how happy I am to see you."

"Umm may I ask why?"trying to sound unsure

'Well its because I know you and havent seen you since you were little."

"And how would I know you?"

"Well I dont know how your gonna react to this but I-I...I-I"he took a deep breath and said it

"I'm am your father"

"Umm are you sure because you might have the wrong person"I said turning to leave on grabbed my wrist and pulled you back

"No wait! I dont want to lose you have become a beautiful women and I'm proud"

"Ok seriously if you realy are my father then whats my birthday?"

"August 4th"he said at the tip of his tongue

"But if you really are my dad,then why didnt you live with us?"trying to pry the truth out of him

"Well its because I umm..."he sighed and took another deep breath"i cheated on your mom"

"You what! How dare you do that to my is a wonderful person and if it wasnt for her I wouldnt be here but then again I have some of you "

"I know your mother is a wonderful person but I was a jerk then.I made a huge mistake when you mom found out,she took you with her and I never saw her back then.I'm sorry I did this to our family we were perfect but I messed up everything."he said tears rolling down his face.

"You better be sorry because you know why?When i told mom about seeing you in the grocery store,she literally froze.I then begged her to tell me why and I finally got her to tell me shetold my how you would come home way after work was finshed,how you used to fight and how you even missed my first two birthdays in my life and when she was done she was crying really hard she said that when you guys were my age,she thought that you were her one true love but she was oviously wrong."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I wish I could go back in time and fix everything believe me Ashley I would.I would do any thing to make our family back to the way it was."he was crying alot and didnt care what people taught,he just keep on crying

"You would really try to to do that?"I asked even crying myself

He raised his hand by my cheek and wiped my tears"Yes I woul-"he was then rudley inturupted by my supposedly "stepmom"

"Austy I've been looking all over for you!Who is this?"she asked she sounded like a total slut

"Nicole,meet my daughter Ashley"I turned to look at her and smiled

"Ashley this your...stepmom" I was about to say something but she beat me to it.

"Oh well hi but please stay away from my Austykins you little bitch" as soon as she said that,tears started rolling down my face

"Hey don't you dare call my daughter a bitch she is a beautiful woman and you should be calling yourself that.I don't even know why I married you in the first place you only used me for my fame and your the reason why my family is torn apart.I haven't since my daughter in 16 years and she's going to be 18 tomorrow." he said defending me again he wiped my tears and pulled me into a hug. he then wrapped his arms around me.I hugged back and started to cry and he started to rub my back trying to soothe me and a few moments I pulled away and looked around.A crowd of people started to form and some were even crying but then all of a sudden dad put me in a side hug and turned to the people.

"Listen up you want to know whats happening here?" everybody said yeah

"Well it all started 18 years ago.I fell in love with an amazing girl and I made a huge mistake and If I could ever go back in time to fix it,I will."

"So what happened?"asked a lady who looked like she was in her mid thirties.

"Well we got married and a year later this beautiful girl came along."He said while smiling at me."When my wife found out that I was cheating,she took my daughter with her and left.I never saw her back since.I only saw my daughter last week and I could barely recognize her, she was only t2 when she left and tomorrow she is turning 18.I really regret cheating because I was the reason my family got torn apart."he said while some tears that were set free coming down his it was my turn to wipe his eyes so I raised my hand up and wiped his tears he looked down at me and hugged me and everyone went"Awwwww"He then whispered in my ear "I missed you so much".I smiled again and put my head back into his chest.

Then someone in the crowd said"Come on everybody lets give them some privacy"and with that everyone that left which left me,dad and Nicole.

Nicole was pissed"Ughhhhhh Dont you see Austy she's trying to take you away from me."

My dad smirked and said"she's not taking me away from you.I decided to do it myself."and after he said that , he took off the wedding ring,dropped it into her hand and said"You'll probably need this to buy things for yourself because were over and go find your own house to live in and food to eat."And with that she stomped off and left,

"i'll be sending the divorce papers soon"he yelled after her.

"Finally,so before all your drama what did you come to the mall for?"

"Well I came for decorations for tomorrow."

"Oh ok but can I help you chose them because its the least I could do since I cant be there tomorrow."

"Sure thing dad but can I be honest with something?"

"sure sweetie go ahead."

"Well when mom told me the story between you guys I really hated you for that but now I see why mom fell for you because your very supportive and she says how I have alot of things in common with you."

"Really like what?"

"Well I like the colour yellow,I like to eat pancakes,and I still love to colour outside the lines."

"yup your mom was right your like a mini girl vesion of me" I laughed

It turns out my dad is a really awesome guy.

When it was time for me to leave we switched phone numbers and left.

Today was one of the best days in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**hope you like it**

**~supersweetp~**

* * *

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 11

Ashley's POV

Yay! Today is finally my birthday and i'm finally turning i'm getting old.I yawned and got up.I went downstairs and saw mom putting decorations up."Happy Birthday sweetie"she said and as soon as she saw me she hugged me."Thanks".

The house was full of pink and looked beautiful.I wish dad could be here and see it."I made you a special breakfast"she said and pointed to sundae with a candle on top.

"Are you sure mom? because you never said said I could have ice cream for breakfast."

"Just this once"she said and had tears in her eyes.

"My little little baby is growing up."

"I know mom but i will always be you little baby."

"Oh come here"and she then pulled me in for a the hugging session finished I ate my sundae and when I finished I looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 1:00."Ashley you better hurry up and get dressed because the guests arrive at 3.I said"ok mom" and went to my room to get my towel.I took a shower,and when I went back to my room and I headed straight for the closet.I took out a beautiful strapless silk dress that went right above the had a withe ribbon at the side and folds along the bottom.I put that on with some 6 inch strapy black heels.I then straightened my hair at the top and curled the bottom After that I put on some make up.I put some mascara,black and white eyeshadow, and eyeliner which made my eyes pop.I rubbed on some pink lipstick that wasnt too brigth or too dark.I added some blush and I was ready to go.I went to the mirror and looked at myself.I looked so beautiful.I sighed wondering if this was all a dream.I then went downstairs and by the time I reached,I noticed that people have already arrived and people saw me,they came up and said happy birthday but then the doorbell rang I excused myself to go get but when I opened the door.I saw that it was dad and when he saw my expression he chuckled.

He hugged me and said"Happy Birthday Baby Girl"

"Thanks dad"

"I brought you a present"

"You did! But you didnt have to"

"Of course I have to your my baby girl"I laughed when he said that and he then brought out a velvet black box.I gasped.I opened the box and their was a diamond necklace with a diamond heart with a keyhole and it was covered in what seemed like vines and next to it was a beautiful diamond was all so breath taking but it must have been so expensive but then again my dad is a popstar.I turned to him and nearly knocked him over with a hug.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"Your welcome Ashley."i then gave him the necklace and turned around so he could put it matched my dress perfectly.I sighed.

"I guess you have to get going now since you don't want to get in trouble because of me."

"Oh Ashley,don't blame yourself,Im going to go and apologize to your mom and even though she might not forgive me,I still want to apologize.

" let me bring you inside."i took his hand and led him was in the kitchen getting more snack,so I took him there.

"Mom I would like you to meet someone"

"Sure Ashley,who is it? I would love to sa-" she then dropped the bag of chips she was holding.

"Mom this is Austin Moon"She just stammered and said"A-A-A-Aust-t-in?"

"Yes its me Als." By hearing that,her eyes started to water, "Please dont cry what he gave me."I said comforting her while showing her the present dad gave me.

"Please don't cry Als,its Ashley's birthday so lets try to make the best of it." She then nodded slowly


	12. Chapter 12

Was There Love A Lie?

Chapter 12

Ally's POV

Oh my God. Standing right in front of me is the same Austin who broke my heart 16 years looks a little different now but still has the same style and high tops,nikes or and more tears are rolling down my 's not ruin Ashley's birthday.I was only told how they saw each other at the grocery store but they probably met up or something.I tried wiping my tears away but more kept came rolling down my came closer to me and wiped my tears and when his hand touches my face,I feel the same sparks that I haven't felt in 16 same sparks that makes me feel like my heart is restarting and beating faster.I put my hand on top of his and look into his eyes.I smiled a very light smile.I then let go and bended down to pick up the chips that I dropped.I see Austin bending down helping me pick them up.I look up and see Austin staring at still has those hazel eyes that make you melt and get lost in both got up and put the chips in the garbage.I then whispered a faint"Thank you"

he smiled and said "you're welcome".

He then started looking around the house."if you want a tour of the house,you can ask Ashley."I said and then left.

Austin's POV

As I looked around the house,I saw many pictures,Ashley saw me staring and said"go right ahead"and I did.  
When I did,I saw That Ashley was in most of them and most were from picture day,or it was pictures taken for fun but when I saw a picture of Ally,i looked like it was taken in a studio were she was sitting on a stool like thing smiling and was wearing a beautiful strapless red dress that hugged her curves perfectly it also had a silver design at the side.I missed a lot of things.I'm disappointed in myself.I still can't believe that I'm a guy who cheated on his wife and here I am standing in her house with our daughter 16 years later.

Was Our Love A Lie Or Was It Just A Fairytale


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally

* * *

Chapter 13

Ally's POV

After the whole situation, I went to my room and closed the door. I slide down the door and started crying again. Why? Why me? Out of all the people in this world, why did this have to happen to me? I wonder what he's thinking right now. I know he said sorry and all but that doesn't mean he meant it. I should write a song. Writing always helps me clear my mind. I sigh and get up. I walk over to the piano in my room. I sit down on the bench and close my eyes. I reopen them and start.

**Do you see me and still feel love **  
**Or have I changed inside your heart**  
**To have only you, is such a fuss**  
**To give all of me is not enough.**  
**You left then, you came back**  
**Sorry don't make it up to me**  
**Sorry won't make me believe**

**He's down on bending knees**  
**you're down on bending knees**  
**Saying, you didn't mean it**  
**You didn't mean it**  
**If you didn't mean it**  
**Then why would you say it**  
**He didn't mean it**  
**You never mean it.**  
**Then why in the world would you say it**

**There's no tomorrow, don't you know**  
**Love me now or let me go**  
** He didn't mean it**  
**you never mean it.**  
**Then why in the world would you say it**  
**Say it, say it**

**I miss the way we used to be**  
**Now you're the one that I can't keep**  
**Thought I was first, and never last**  
**Thought it was you, I would always have**  
**You left then, you came back**  
**Sorry don't make it up to me**  
**Sorry don't make me believe**

**You didn't mean it**  
**You didn't mean it**  
**if you didn't mean it**  
**Then why would you say it**  
**He didn't mean it**  
**You never mean it**  
**Then why in the world would you say it**

**There's no tomorrow, don't you know**  
**Love me now or let me go**  
**He didn't mean it**  
**you never mean it.**  
**Then why in the world would you say it**

**It's time to let you go,**  
**It's time to say goodbye**  
**Boy, you need to know,**  
**I'm done with you messing with my mind**

**You didn't mean it**  
**you never mean it.**

** Oh**

** You didn't mean it**  
** you never mean it.**  
** Then why in the world would you say it.**  
** You didn't mean it**  
** you didn't mean it **  
** If you didn't mean it**  
** Then why would you say it**  
** He didn't mean it**  
** You never mean it, it**  
** Then why in the world would you say it**

**There's no tomorrow, don't you know **  
**Love me now or let me go**  
**He didn't mean it**  
**You never mean it**  
**Then why in the world would you say it**  
**Say it, say it**  
**Then why in the world would you say it**  
**Say it, say it**  
**Then why in the world would you say it(1)**

"Wow" I jumped and turned around. There right in front of my eyes, was Austin.

"I still can't believe I did that to you." He said softly

I just looked down. Austin noticed and sighed. He came closer to me and kneeled down. He then took my face in his hands and made me look him in the eyes. As I looked, I could still see the regret. My eyes started to water and one by one, tears started to roll down my face. He took his thumb and wiped away those tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I just buried myself in his arms. I got that same feeling that I haven't felt in 16 years. Austin then hugged me tight like he never wanted to let go. I poured out all the emotions I kept in all this time. And to be truthful it felt good but to be doing that with the person that made me like this. Austin let go and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in my ears. "If I could go back in time and change that, I would".

I decided I had to ask him a question. "Austin?" I asked softly

"Hmm"

"Why?"

"Ally I-I don't know. I was out of my mind when I did that. And I even missed my baby girl's first birthday and now she's going to be 18 years old. I missed her growing up. What kind of father am I?"

"I'm sorry okay. I know you think I don't mean it cuz you umm wrote a song but I do mean it and I am truly sorry. It was a huge mistake. After you and Ashley left I didn't know what to do with myself. I even tried to… commit suicide." He said saying the last part quietly.

I gasped. "Austin! Why would you do that? You had your whole life ahead of you."

"Yeah but I didn't want to live it without you two. When I saw Ashley in the grocery store, I thought I was seeing things. I dint know what to expect. When I saw her, I dropped my groceries and looked at her. And when I introduced her to… Nicole, she criticised her and said how she's gonna take me away from her. But I defended her and asked for a divorce right away." He said calmly.

"So…you were married?" I asked tearing up again.

"Yea but the papers are still going through."

"Oh" After saying that it was awkward. For a few minutes we had our heads down but then we looked each other.

I got up and was about to head downstairs. But Austin grabbed my wrist and pulled me back so my back was against his chest. So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know" I whispered back.

Austin's POV

I really wanted her back. I was a freaking idiot to let her go.

"Ally?"

"Hmm" she said faintly.

"Will you get back together with me?"

"I don't know if I want too."

"I understand but can we at least keep in touch for Ashley's sake." I asked desperately

She looked up at me and gave me a faint smile and said "I would like that"

I then turned her around and hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go. I'm glad that I can at least be friends with her. She wasn't hugging me back but when I was about to let go she lightly hugged back. She put her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head in my chest. I really missed this feeling. The warmth that she gives me, and the tingly feelings that run through my veins. I pulled back and said "Let's get back to the party" she nodded her head but before I let her go, I kissed her forehead and she blushed. I intertwined our hands and walked back downstairs. When we got to the second floor, Ally went to the kitchen and brought out a beautiful cake with pink and white icing with roses along the sides. And on the middle of the cake there was writing that said Happy Birthday Ashley. Then Ally brought the cake to the table and lit the candles. All the guests gathered around while me and Ally made our way to the front. As Ashley was about to blow out her candles, my eyes started to water. I can't believe I haven't seen my baby girl in 16 years and now she's turning 18 right in front of my eyes. Ally turned to me and looked at me. She saw how my eyes were watering so she put her arm around me. I wiped the few stray tears away and looked back at Ashley. By now se already blew out the candles and Ally already fed her cake. I picked up the fork and cut a piece of cake. And as I was about to feed her with it, she smiled. I gave her the piece of cake. I then broke down.

I wasn't ashamed for all these people seeing me cry. I had a reason after all. My little girl is growing up. Ashley then hugged me and Ally and said "Thank you mom and dad for bringing me into this world"

"You're welcome sweetie" I said but then a boy came up to us and called Ashley. She then left with the boy to go talk in a corner on the other side of the room.

"If that boy hurts my little girl, he's gonna have to go through me." I said and Ally started laughing.

"Austin, that's her boyfriend Ashton, and they were both dating for about 4 months now."

"Well I guess I should have expected that even if I wasn't here with you two. Her looks could attract any boys." I sighed and looked at the couple. Ashley and Ashton were hugging and acting all like a couple. Just like me and Ally did when we were younger.

"Aren't they just like us when we were in high school."

Ally's POV

Yes. Yes they are.

* * *

**1. Didn't Mean It-Jasmine Villegas**

**When I first saw the video of the song, i teared up because its so sad:(**


End file.
